Finding Freedom
by MiamiLover
Summary: Sam insists his sister Anna moves in with him after troubles at home. Follow her as he finds out about her past - and he won't be happy. On top of everything, the last thing she needs is a vampire attack, and what is that mysterious howling in the woods?
1. Chapter 1

I kept looking up at the shadowy doorway in front of me. My eyes were playing tricks, making me think someone was standing there, but they weren't. I couldn't stop blinking, I was going insane. I'd been sat in this abandoned apartment for three hours. With me sat all the stuff that I had managed to stuff into my suitcase before leaving my Mum's house, as she threw me out. I had no idea it would come to this, the Mum which had once been so perfect and loving had turned into this cold statue, just living to obey him. Him being the bastard she called her 'fiancé'. The man who had used and abused me for two years, while Mum just ignored it, turned a blind eye and pretended it wasn't happening, but she knew better than anyone. If it wasn't the violence or him coming into my room in the middle of the night to 'have some fun', it was the pictures and videos he had of me, sitting on his own little website for him and all his sick friends. After it all I thought I would be the one running away, but she had kicked me out before I got the chance. I guess I should be happy, I could finally get away from him, but now I was at the same amount of danger. Nowhere to turn to, living like a tramp, scared and cold.

I was shivering, the little light coming from the hole where the window should be lit the damp room. Torn wall paper covered the walls and water fell in from the leak in the ceiling. I glanced back at the doorway and was sure I could see a cloaked figure, but no, I blinked and it was gone. I had to do something. My only hope was to ring Sam, my brother. He lived in America and used to be my best friend when I was little. Before my Mum moved me away when she divorced Dad. But what would I say? I couldn't ask to stay with him, I couldn't just charge in on his life. I decided I would just ring him, I hadn't spoken to him in a while and I would just see how the conversation went. I dialled the number and waited for him to pick up, I just needed to feel someone was there with me.

"_Hello?"_ I could tell it was Sam, his voice was the same, a little deeper, but the same.

"Hi. It's Anna. Is that Sam?" There was a small pause of silence.

"_Anna? I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you?" _

"I'm…ok" What was I supposed to say to that? "How are you?"

"_I'm fine. You should have rung me before, it's been so long since I've seen you. I lost my phone and ended up losing your number, otherwise I would have rung you!"_

"Oh, I've really missed you. Are you busy?" I didn't want to bother him if he was in the middle of something.

"_No just having some coffee. Are you ok Anna? You sound really rough and all I can hear is rain." _Now I thought about it, my voice was shaking, but I was on the verge of crying. I didn't answer, I just didn't know what to say.

"_Anna? Where are you? Where's Mum?" _

"Mum's not here. Sam, I don't know where I am." A tear escaped from my eye, even though I desperately tried to hold it in.

"_Anna? Anna? What's going on? What's happened?"_

"She's kicked me out Sam. I don't know where to go or what to do." The tears were freely flowing now.

"_What? Why has she kicked you out? How could she do that? Anna, listen to me, don't worry we will sort this out. But you have to tell me what's going on, are you somewhere safe?"_

"I don't know where I am? But I can't go back there Sam, please don't make me go back."

"_No don't worry honey, I will sort this out. But if you don't want to go back you don't have to, you will come live with me."_

"No I can't! I can't just come in and ruin your life!"

"_Don't be stupid. You ARE coming here, there's no question."_

The conversation went on, he asked what had happened but I wouldn't tell him, I couldn't. He had decided that tomorrow morning I was to get straight on a flight to Port Angeles where he would pick me up. I had some money in an account from my Saturday job, I would use it to buy my flight. I felt so guilty, he didn't need to do this for me. I tried to fall asleep, I had a huge day ahead.

I was in the aeroplane, we were just touching down on the runway into Port Angeles. This was it, my new start. After some quick phone calls back in England to say goodbye to my friends, they made me promise I would visit and didn't quite understand why I was leaving, but then again they didn't quite understand my life. I got off the plane and went to baggage collection. My bag arrived last – typical. Sam was going to pick me up at 2pm, it was 2:25pm and I didn't want to be any hassle. I grabbed my bag and walked through to where you wait for cabs etc. I couldn't see Sam around anywhere. I put down my bags and sat on my suitcase. I pulled my phone from my bag and checked my messages.

"Anna!"

I spun around at hearing my name and saw Sam only metres away running towards me.

"Sam!" I said into his shoulder, he had thrown his arms around me and picked me up in a bear hug. He put me down but wouldn't let go. He leant back and searched me with concern filled eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie? What's happened to you?" He wrapped his arms back tightly around me.

"I'm gonna fix this I promise." He grabbed my bag with one hand and grabbed my hand with the other and strode out towards an average sized black car. Before I could say anything he had lifted my bag into the car and had the passenger door open for me.

I smiled, "Thank you." I said and climbed in.

The car ride home was quiet, but not awkward, Sam told me about his wife Emily, they had recently got married. As the car rolled up at the house, my eyes flew open to see Sam holding the door open shaking me awake. I had fallen asleep!

"Oh sorry Sam I had no idea I was this tired."

"That's ok, you looked pretty tired actually." He chuckled and led me out the car. Emily came out to meet us in the drive. I walked over and she wrapped me in a motherly hug.

"It's so good to meet you. I'm Emily, Sam's wife. I've got some food prepared for you inside, I thought you'd be hungry!" She smiled.

Inside the table had a plate of scrambled egg laid out for me and a whole plate of muffins behind it. I sat with Sam and Emily and we caught up about their lives. I loved Emily, she was so sweet, I was so glad they were together.

"So Anna, at six we are going to a barbeque down on the La Push beach with all our close friends, they are literally like family to us. We'd love for you to come!" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure! That would be fun, but I won't know anyone but you two?"

"Haha don't worry about that they will soon feel like your family too." Sam smiled. "Why don't you go and unpack your things. I just need a word with Emily."

"Ok." I headed upstairs to my new room and started to unpack.

**Sam POV**

"I don't know how to ask her." I sighed frustrated, Anna and Emily were literally everything to me, and there was no one I cared more about in the world. I had a feeling something terrible had happened to Anna and I needed to know what.

"She's a sweet girl Sam, and she trusts you. Just tell her you need to know what happened at home and don't leave 'till she tells you everything. But be calm and understanding, she may not want to talk about it." My beautiful Emily replied, so helpful.

**Anna POV**

I had nearly finished unpacking when Sam walked in.

"Anna sit down I need to talk." Sam said. He was bound to ask, but I didn't know how much to tell him.

"I need you to tell me what happened at home. I know you may not want to tell me, but I'm concerned, and I promise to look after you from now on." We were sat on the bed awkwardly, I suddenly found it hard to speak.

"M-Mum…she has a fiancé, this guy who lives with us. He's an asshole, and this isn't just me hating on the step-dad type thing, he is honestly horrible. He…" My voice faltered. Why couldn't I just say it? He would understand right? Or would he not believe me? Sam put his arm firmly on my shoulder.

"What Anna? He?" Sam pushed.

"I dunno, he was like, a bit, um violent I guess. He used to…" I was finding this hard. Sam was staring into my eyes, his were wide and shocked.

"He touched you? He dared to hurt my baby sister?" Sam was getting angry I could clearly see.

"No Sam, please don't go crazy there is so much more I just gotta say." He seemed to calm himself, but I could see it took a lot.

"He used to hurt me yes. But I was tough, I could deal with it?" It was more of a question than a statement. "He used to stick to that, but he decided to go further one night. He came into my room and…, he raped me Sam." I could see he was about to explode, but I had more to say. "But he didn't just do it once Sam, it became regular and I didn't know what to do! I couldn't stop it! Please don't be mad at me Sam, I love you." My words seemed to stun him, he was shocked angry and destroyed at the same time. He grabbed my head and looked deep into my eyes.

"No Anna, NO! I LOVE you! You are my baby sister. No bastard can dare put his filthy hands on my little sister and think he can get away with it. PLEASE don't think I'm mad at you! What are you thinking! I could never be mad at you my sweetie I'm mad FOR you! I'm GOING to rip to pieces that ass and torture him for what he did to you!" He got up and punched the wall. He PUNCHED the wall! He was so angry, furious, but not at me? I broke down into tears, I tried to hide it but it just all came out. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the videos and pictures and selling me to his friends. He was so angry already, I couldn't put that on him, and anyway, I was too ashamed. Sam tried to calm himself, he knelt down in front of me and put his hands on my arms.

"Anna?" He had tears in his eyes, I had never seen Sam cry before. "Anna, I am your brother. I am the one who should have been there to protect you from that kind of stuff. It should never have happened to you and it NEVER will again. You should have told me, the second he laid a finger on you, you should have been straight on the phone to me. I would have flown over for you! Anna I promise, from now on I will take care of you completely. You and Emily are THE most important things to me on this earth. I love you." He was shaking, I stroked his hair.

"I love you Sam."

"I gotta to for a run, I'll see you soon. I love you honey." He leant in and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

**Sam POV**

I ran through the trees. I was so angry. I bit down on trees and ripped them to pieces. I tore up leaves with my claws. I needed to kill him. The bastard that did that to my baby sister, and I would kill him, I would torture him first. Embry and Jared were on patrol, they could hear all my thoughts.

_Shit man, I can't believe that. Whatever you decide to do about him, I'll help. _Embry thought from a yard away. Jared howled in agreement. They didn't even know her, she was nothing to them and even they wanted to rip the guy to shreds. The only thing stopping me was the fact he was on the other side of the world! It was so frustrating.

_Hey Sam the barbeque starts in half an hour, I know you're angry but we all want to meet your sister. We want to look after her too._ Jared's thoughts relaxed me a little, I needed to be at that barbeque, I needed to be there for Anna.

**Anna POV**

I arrived at the barbeque with Emily. The first thing I noticed about Sam's friends was that they were all HUGE. Literally at least 6ft all of them, and really muscly! I mean LOTS of eye candy. The guys were all really cool, there was Jake, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth. Me and Embry got on so well together, we were laughing for hours, but at 9.30 we all sat down by the fire as Billy one of the older men there told us stories about wolves. I didn't hear all of them because I fell asleep. I woke up at 11, my head resting on Embry's shoulder. Everyone was packing up and starting to leave. Sam came and sat beside me.

"C'mon Anna it's time to go home." He said. I moaned into Embry's shoulder. He was so warm and I was so tired…

Embry chuckled. "Would you like me to carry you back?" He whispered in my ear.

"Mmhmm." I replied. That meant 'Yes'. I think he got the message as the next thing I knew I was against his chest and in his toned arms. The last thing I remember as I drifted to sleep was Sam talking in a hushed tone with Embry and he looked worried. He told Embry to take me home as he ran off into the woods.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone I hope you will enjoy this story, I'm just writing it for fun. Let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna POV**

Within a week I had totally settled in. At school, I had tonnes of new friends and we got on great, I still managed to talk to my old friends on webcam every night. It was perfect. Sam was right when he said the guys would feel like my family, they really do. At least one of them is over here every day! I've even got a small part time job here at the book store in town, of course Sam always refuses when I try to give him money for having me, but I always offer anyway. The only problem is Sam, he won't drop what my Mum's fiancé did to me and he's even booked a flight to England with Paul and Jared to 'deal with him'. I know I should be happy about that, but I don't want them getting hurt or getting into trouble, and I did NOT want them finding out about the website and his friends, they would all be so mad that I didn't tell them.

I was walking into school with Leah, she was also a friend of Sam and Emily but she didn't seem as close as the rest. When I first met her she seemed really quiet and reserved, I thought she didn't like me. But surprisingly, we get along amazingly, we are so close now, like real sisters. I had always wanted a sister, so it seemed like moving to La Push had fixed everything. Or so I thought…

"Hey, Leah and Anna!" One of my new friends ran up to me, her name was Becky. "Guess what!" She gushed at us.

"Err what?" I asked warily.

"I'm having a house party! At my house…obviously. I'm inviting EVERYONE, literally everyone in our year is going to be there, and it's for my birthday. Will you come? Everyone is staying the night afterwards so you don't have to worry about getting home. It's tomorrow." She was so excited, and so was I, I loved to party!

"Oh my gosh yes! I can't wait I love parties." I replied. After some excited giggles Becky ran off to talk to some more people. Once she had gone Leah turned to me.

"Seriously? Do we have to go, I'm not really a 'OhMyGosh let's party!' person." She said. I laughed at her typical negative attitude.

"Come on Leah it will be so fun! You don't have to come if you don't want to though." I said.

"Oh yes, I do. Sam will never in a million years let you go to a huge house party alone. Do you even know what kind of things happen there?" She must be joking, back in England I had some pretty wild nights, I defiantly knew what went on at house parties, and I gave her a look that said so.

"Ok fine. But please don't get drunk and start trying to make out with me or I really will just leave you there." She laughed and we walked off to class.

"A house party?" Sam was considering allowing me to go. I didn't think this would be a problem, I mean it's not like he's my parent?

"Oh come on Sam lighten up it will be so fun you HAVE to let me go!" I practically begged him.

"Fine, you can go. BUT I'm setting some rules. You do not leave Leah's side, I know the kinda guys that end up at these parties and you're not to go near any of them. I'll let you stay over but only if you promise me that you will NOT drink any alcohol."

"But.." I tired but Sam stopped me.

"No, I know there is usually drink at these parties and there is usually one girl who drinks too much and either throws up or gets taken advantage of, and that will not be you!" Sam's word was final. Fine. I would promise not to drink, but I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him? I'll just drink a little, and by the morning he won't even notice.

"Ok fine, I won't. Thanks Sam." I ran upstairs to try and find something to wear.

Two hours later I had decided on my outfit, I was going to wear a tight black skirt with a light pink cami tucked in and a belt to join them. I was also wearing some AMAZING plat formed heels I had bought in England, they were my favourite shoes ever! I put all the other clothes away I had ended up throwing around the room and heard someone call me from downstairs. I ran down to see Sam, Embry, Quil, and Jake all sat in the living eating muffins. Emily walked up to me with a plateful.

"Thanks Em!" I grabbed one and went to sit on the only empty chair.

"So Sam, what do you think we should do about these vamp… err guys?" Jared started, Sam was giving him an angry look and Embry had kicked him before he said guys.

"What guys?" I asked.

"No guys, don't worry about it Anna." Sam said sternly.

"No seriously, what guys? You can't just bring that up and then not tell me." I said. Sam sighed.

"It's just these guys…" Jake started explaining, "They hang around in the woods and are causing trouble, their dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" I asked. If they were that dangerous they could just call the police right?

"It doesn't matter. They're just bad guys and we have to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do anything to hurt anyone." Sam said like it was the end of the conversation. I wanted to know more but didn't want to annoy him. I really wanted to know, like how dangerous were they? Were the guys safe 'keeping an eye on them'? And what if I was walking through the woods alone? I decided to leave it, at least for now. I didn't get a chance to say anything anyway, because the next second I was on the floor. I'm not too sure what had happened but a loud 'Arggghhh!' had sounded in my ear, and I had not only screamed, but embarrassingly fallen off my chair. All the guys were in hysterics, laughing at me! I turned around to see Seth grinning at me.

"Sorry babe but you were in my seat." He laughed as he sat in the chair I'd just fallen from.

"Seth!" I yelled. Oh well, I suppose it could have been worse.

It was Saturday morning. Tonight was the party and I was so excited! Leah was going to come pick me up at seven. Unfortunately I had work until three, so I right now I was sat at the desk in the old book shop gazing at the shelves of books in front of me. It seemed like no one ever came in here, I had got used to reading the books in my spare time.

'_This place about to blow –ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow, blow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow…' _My phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Jake.

"Hey Anna, I'm coming to pick you up from work today, what time do you finish?"

I finished at three, but I wanted to have a look around La Push first, I hadn't had a chance since I got here to just explore.

"I finish at three, but I want to do something before going home so I could walk home." I replied.

"Nah it's not good for you to be walking home alone around here at the moment. I could pick you up at four?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, text me to let me know where you want me to get you from. See you later!"

"Bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

I was walking through trees. The bad weather meant it was getting dark early but the trees meant light couldn't get through anyway. You probably think I'm stupid. For coming into the woods on my own after what I'd heard yesterday from the guys, but I hadn't meant to. I'd been walking up a path and I didn't realise it led into the woods. I was walking in the direction where I thought Sam's house was, but I couldn't be certain. Of course I could ring Jake, but I didn't want to worry him or Sam. No, I'd just carry on walking and see where I ended up. That was the way I rolled.

Despite the absence of light, the woods were quite beautiful. Well that was the way I saw it, some people would look at them and think they were gloomy and eerie, but I love the sounds of the birds and the different shaped branches. I almost wanted to sit and draw them. Suddenly I heard a snap of a twig behind me, I spun around expecting to see nobody there, the way I did in that abandoned apartment in England. But unexpectedly, I saw a girl. She was shorter than me, but looked older. She was extremely pale with short black hair and a pixie looking face. She saw me, and smiled. She started to walk over.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She held out her hand. I smiled back at her.

"Anna." I said. I turned to my left as I heard another voice from the trees.

"Alice? Who's that you're talking to?" A man walked out from the trees, his hair was bleach blonde but natural looking, both these people were extremely good looking.

"Carlisle, this is Anna, Anna this is Carlisle." Alice said gesturing to each of us.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"You're Sam Uley's sister aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can tell." He laughed. "Why don't you come back to our house with us? It's getting a bit dark."

It seemed like a good idea, I could ring Jake and ask him to pick me up from there.

"Yeah sure." I said and we walked off towards their house.

**Sam POV**

My feet pounded hard on the ground. Trees brushed at my fur as I reached the white house in the clearing, the Cullen's house. I quickly phased and threw on some jeans before knocking hard on the door. Jasper answered, the one with the weird mood trick. I could feel him trying to calm me down as I asked for Carlisle. He walked down the stairs behind Jasper.

"Hello Sam." He said calmly.

"What were you doing with my sister?" I was mad. Jake had called telling me he had just picked Anna up from the Cullen house.

"Alice and I found Anna wandering in the woods. We felt it was not safe for her to be out there on her own with the current situation. I am sure you can understand that. I am sure you would not rather we leave her there in danger."

Damn vampire. Using his own kind against me. He was right though, she was safer here than in the woods.

"Thank you." I said reluctantly.

"Actually, she was very sweet. We'd like to have her round again." He smiled. "How is the current situation?" Carlisle asked.

After a pause I answered, "There's two men and two women, but we haven't smelt one of them for a while. They keep getting away but then coming back."

"And you think they are behind those deaths in the next town?" He asked.

"I am pretty sure."

"I agree. We will keep an eye open for them, if we see them we will tell them to leave." Carlisle was reasonable, probably the vampire I could stand most.

"Thank you." I said properly.

**Anna POV**

It was finally seven. Leah had come to pick me up. She was wearing a gorgeous midnight blue dress and flat shoes, she looked amazing. Leah drove us to Becky's house. From the second we turned up we could hear the music playing. Outside we could see lights flashing through the windows and a banner on the door said 'Party Here!'. Leah parked her car outside, but she shared it with Seth who needed it for the evening, so he was going to come pick it up later. Inside, people were everywhere dressed in huge heels and glittery clothes, even a few boys were wearing shirts which was a big thing for them! Becky saw us and weaved through the crowd to talk to us.

"Hey girls! I'm so glad you came. Help yourself to drinks and food, it's all in the kitchen."

The kitchen was also filled with people, there were three tables, one with food, one with ordinary drinks and one with alcohol. We walked over to the ordinary drinks table and had some coke. Boys were coming up to us and talking to us, one boy asked Leah if she wanted to dance with him.

"Do you mind Anna?" She asked.

"Haha no go ahead have fun!" I replied and she walked off into the living room to dance with him.

"Anna! Hey come over here!" It was Aaron, a boy I knew from my Science class, he was standing with a lot of my other friends.

"Hey guys it's cool to see you here." I said.

"Hey Anna, want a drink?" He handed me large bottle of vodka. Already a quarter had been drunk from it, I had a small sip, and it tasted extra strong.

"Wheey!" My friend Hannah said "Now lets party!" We turned the music up louder as my favourite song came on, we danced for a while to 'Party Rock Anthem' and 'Good times'. I had a few more sips of vodka… and then a few more sips. It's not like I was getting drunk or anything, and what Sam doesn't know won't hurt him.

It was ten in the evening and we were already having a great time. My vision was starting to go dizzy and my movements didn't seem real, but I was fine. Suddenly my one of my favourite songs came on, it was also my ringtone, so me and Aaron started dancing wildly to it.

_Go insane, go insane, throw some glitter make it rain! _

"Woooah!" I cried. Suddenly Aaron grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground.

"Haha look she can't even stand." I heard him say, but he seemed far away. He was swinging me around by my arms.

"Look at the ragdoll!" I heard someone shout. I giggled, but I can't remember why. After about a minute he put me down, and I don't know how I got there but I was on the floor. I started laughing hysterically, I was on the floor! Haha! I started crawling towards the door, and I knocked someone's drink over on the way, they had put it on the floor.

"Oh crap sorry man!" I said and started trying to wipe it up using my hands. Why was I using my hands? I didn't know. I looked across the room and saw Becky and Hannah making out, I started laughing so loudly! They were girls! They both liked boys! And they were making out! Hahahahaha! I crawled over to them.

"Look everyone their making out! Hahaha." But I blinked and suddenly it wasn't Hannah that Becky was making out with, it was her boyfriend Nick. Oh. Hannah ran over from the other side of the room and started laughing loudly as well. In fact all I could hear was laughing, and I could not see anything, it was dark and I was dizzy. I felt hands grab me and I suddenly realised I was really tired. I fell asleep.

I blinked my eyes awake, the side of my face was lying against a cold hard floor. I could hear voices but they seemed so far away, I just wanted to go to sleep…

"Anna? Anna you can't go to sleep now you have to stay awake, Embry is coming to pick you up." Leah was speaking to me, but she sounded so far away. She grabbed my face a forced me to look into her eyes. "Anna? You have to go home."

"Argg, sleep…" I said. But she wasn't having it. I blinked and suddenly I was in someone's arms. It seemed like time was moving so fast, and like life wasn't real…

The last thing I heard was a car door slam before I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone I hoped you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. I tried my best to make it seem realistic that she was drunk, BUT I wasn't trying to promote getting drunk or anything so... DON'T DO IT! Next chapter comes soon! xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna POV**

I felt sick. I was lying on my bed at Sam's house. How did I get here? It didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that I was at Sam's, which meant Sam knew what had happened. He was going to be so incredibly angry! What if he sends me back to England? He wouldn't do that, would he? Maybe he would if I really messed up, and I had really messed up. I looked at the clock, it was 7:35am. I tried to recall last night's events. I remembered something about Becky and Hannah making out, but it wasn't Hannah, and for some reason the word 'ragdolls' was ringing around my head. But I knew one thing, Sam was furious. I remember I had sobered up a bit before I was put in my bed, Sam was shouting 'How much have you had?' and they were talking about taking me down the hospital, but I begged them not to. I realised I was still wearing my party clothes from yesterday, they smelt of vodka. I quickly took them off and threw on some trackies and a t-shirt. I would shower later.

Slowly my bedroom door began to open, I froze. If it was Sam, I was about to die. But it wasn't, it was Embry, I think he had stayed over last night.

"Hey Hun, how you feeling?" He asked, he could see I was awake.

"Sick, but I don't have a headache. Embry, I'm scared." I said. Embry chuckled.

"You should be. You're going to die! Sam is so mad, I can't even describe it, and I've seen him pretty mad in my time!" He laughed at my terrified face. "I gotta stay to watch this, you're going down!"

"Embry stop it! What happened last night?" I asked him, scared of the answer.

"I don't know what happened at the party, but Leah said it was hilarious. I picked you up at half ten and drove you home. All the way you were singing 'I'm a little ragdoll short and spout, lift me up and pour me out!'. Well you were trying to, you couldn't really talk properly. You blacked out for a while and we were really worried but then we got you home and Sam was yelling at you. I told him he shouldn't yell at you because you couldn't understand what he was saying. I persuaded him you didn't need the hospital, you just kept saying 'Sleeeep' over and over so eventually he left you to sleep it off." Embry was laughing all the way through his explanation.

"Oh shit. Was he mad at Leah?" I asked him, it was my fault if he yelled at me but I couldn't handle him being mad with Leah.

"Yeah he was, but I think he was mostly worried about you. I think he's waiting in the living room to speak to you. You might as well get it over with." There was a pause of silence. I needed to ring her before I spoke to him.

"Embry… do you think he will send me back to England?" I asked. Embry froze and looked up at me. He looked concerned and kind of mad. Why? I really hope Sam hasn't told him about what happened back in England.

"No, he's mad but because he cares about you. He won't ever send you back there." he said firmly. Ok, now I was really worried that Sam had said something to him. Embry seemed way too serious, it wasn't like him. I picked up my phone and dialled Leah's number.

"_Hey Babe. How's your head?"_ She laughed, ok at least she wasn't mad at me.

"It's fine actually I feel sick though. Are you ok? Are you mad? Was Sam mad at you? Leah I'm so sorry." I cried down the phone. She just laughed.

"_Haha don't worry about it babe. He'll get over it with me sooner or later. Have you spoken to him yet?" _

"No, I'm going to in a sec, but I'm terrified."

"_Ahh you should be. No I'm joking, he'll be angry…obviously, but he'll get over it. I just hope you've learnt your lesson!"_ I laughed with her.

"I'll call you later babe. That's if I make it through this morning." She laughed.

"_Ok babe see you!"_ She hung up the phone. This was it. My moment of terror. Time to face Sam.

I slid off the bed and grabbed Embry's arm.

"You're coming with me." I said, being with Sam alone in the room would be even worse.

Sam sat on a single chair, staring at the floor. I sat opposite him on another chair, staring at him. Embry sat on the sofa leaning in as to not miss any excitement. He made me want to laugh, but it probably wasn't the right time. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sam finally looked up from the floor.

"So I'm sat here right. Just watching TV, and Embry turns up." His tone was hostile, I'd never heard him speak like this before, "And in his arms, there's you. Paralytic. Unconscious. Stinking of alcohol." He looked and stared straight into my eyes with anger. "And this is the girl, who promised me she wouldn't drink. I trusted you Anna, and you threw that back in my face." I was shaking, a tear escaped from my eye. I knew this was my fault. I had to face up to the consequences, but it was torture to see him speak to me like this, as if he wishes he had never laid eyes on me.

"I'm so so so so sorry Sam. I know it's my fault, I regret it so much. I'm sorry." And I really was sorry, Sam had changed everything for me. He had brought me into his life when I needed him most. He was all I had, and now I had blown it. I had lost his trust and he hated me for it.

"You think sorry is just going to fix this?" He shouted. I was properly crying now, I couldn't help it. I loved Sam, and I'd upset him so much. He got up from his chair and stormed out of the room. I broke down in sobs. Embry got out of his chair and came over to comfort me. He put his arm around me and stroked my hair.

"Aww don't cry sweetheart. He's overreacting, and he's being too harsh on you. Just give him some time to cool off." I couldn't help but cry more.

"No Embry, I'm so sorry for this. I really am. I feel so guilty, I wish I could just make things better for him, I should never have come here, I've just ruined his life." Embry took my head and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Anna listen to me, do you really think he would be this mad if he didn't care about you? He loves you. Sam just tends to overreact. Ever since you've got here all he's done is go on about how he loves having you here and is so glad to have his baby sister back. Don't even think about going back to England, I wouldn't let you." I wiped my tears away. This was not going to help. I needed to make it up to Sam, and I would somehow.

Suddenly, a large envelope came through the letter box. I got up and picked it up. It was addressed to me. But who would be writing to me? Especially when I had only just moved here.

"Anna, I got to go meet Jake and Paul. Don't worry about Sam, he'll come around." Embry said as he got up, he leant over and kissed me on the forehead like Sam usually does. After he'd left I went up to my room and was about to open the envelope when Emily came into my room. Before she could say anything I cut in.

"Emily I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." She walked over a wrapped me in a hug.

"Don't worry, at your age you're bound to make these kind of mistakes. I actually had a word with Sam, I think he is being way too harsh on you. It's just the way he is." She looked so beautiful and motherly.

"Thank you Em. You really are so nice to me." I smiled at her.

"I'm just going to do some shopping, you need anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm okay thanks."

I spent the rest of the day doing things like homework and cleaning. I wasn't particularly trying to win Sam over, but I just wanted to lay low for a while, and stay out of trouble. At dinner, Sam didn't look or speak to me. I went to bed early.

It was Thursday, four days since the party and Sam still wasn't speaking to me. I was starting to think he never would. I had thought about trying to talk to him and say sorry, but I was scared of how he would react. It was when I was sitting in my room waiting for my computer to load up I saw the large white envelope sitting on my desk, unopened, addressed to me in hand-written writing. I hadn't opened it! I had completely forgotten about it. I picked it up from my desk, and began to tear away at the sealing. I pulled out a note and a photograph. The note was in front so I read it first. It said.

'I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE.'

I moved the note to see what the picture was, it was a picture of me, one which had been taken back in England, taken by him. The picture was one of the better ones, I was standing behind a pole, but it was the only thing covering my body. Unable to move, I dropped the pieces of paper to the floor. 'I know where you are' it had said. He knew where I was. A shiver ran through my body, I didn't know where to turn. Fear pulsed inside of me. He was going to come find me. He knew where I lived. I had to get out of here, or I had to tell Sam. I couldn't tell him, he couldn't find out about me, not that he cared anymore, he hated me now. I grabbed the picture and note from the floor and ran down the stairs, I glimpsed at Sam sitting in the living room, staring vacantly at the TV. I couldn't face him, I turned and ran out of the front door. I didn't care where I was going, just as long as my feet kept carrying me. I ran, across roads and past trees. I kept repeating to myself,

"Keep running. Just run, go. It's ok. Run, run, run."

I tripped over branches, and trees cut at my arms as I ran past them. I was in the woods now. Scared, and alone. But this was good, I needed to be alone. I was safe when I was alone. I tripped over a rock and landed flat on my face in the middle of the wood. Mud wiped all over my face, mixed with my tears. I sat up and rested my head on my knees, I hated crying like this. Like when a toddler loses their toy and it's literally the end of their world, they cry as if it's all that matters and their life may as well end, that is how I felt now. I screwed up the papers in my hand, the ones which held my cruel past, and gave me a glimpse of my future. I realised now he would never stop, he wanted me and he would not stop until he got me. This was it, the life I was destined to have, I stared into my own eyes, the eyes in the photo. I was putting on a seductive face, but I could see if I looked deeply into those eyes, that I was dying inside. I tore at the muddy ground with my hands, why did this have to happen to me? I lifted me head to look around the woods. He could be anywhere. He could be watching me right now!

**Sam POV**

This is all my fault, all my fault! How could I be so stupid? She's gone. She ran off somewhere, I've driven her to do this. What if she's in danger? I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. She made a mistake, I should have let it go. I shouldn't have dragged it on for this long. How could I do this to her? To see her crying like she was, and then just walking out. I was a crap brother. I was in wolf form, searching through the trees, every time I caught her scent the strong winds blew it away. Where was she? She knew that the woods were dangerous, I had tried to warn her...

_Don't worry Sam we'll find her. _Embry thought from the other side of the wood.

_We'd better._ I thought back.

_I think Jared's in the woods. Should we find him and get him to help us?_ He thought.

_No. We'll find her. We have to._ I thought back. We would find her.

**Anna POV**

I couldn't do this anymore. What was the point? I shouldn't have come here, I should have known he would follow me, and now I had no choice. I had to go back, I couldn't risk putting Sam in danger or letting him find out what happened. Loud footsteps suddenly sounded in front of me, my head snapped up. It was Jared.

"Anna?" He said.

_Shit_. I thought to myself.

"Anna? What's wrong?" He ran to me and sat down beside me. "What are you doing in the woods alone? It's dangerous Anna, you shouldn't be here."

I didn't care. I couldn't think of anything but the papers in my hand. Jared hugged me as I sobbed into his shoulder. After about ten minutes he lifted me up and started carrying me back, I assumed he was going to Sam's house.

Only five minutes had passed since we got back to Sam's. Me and Jared were sitting on my bed, he had his arm comfortingly on my shoulder. Sam burst into my room, obviously Emily had told him we were back. Here we go, he was going to shout at me, but I didn't care anymore. I had bigger things on my mind.

"Anna?" He whispered. "Anna!" He ran over and threw his arms around me. What was he doing? "Anna I'm so sorry! Anna I shouldn't have been so hard on you, I should have listened to Emily and Embry. I'm so so sorry. Don't ever do that to me again." Fresh tears escaped from my eyes, Sam had forgiven me. At last. He was back. Only a few hours ago that had been the only thing I wanted, the only thing I cared about. Now it seemed so small, like it didn't even matter. It was nothing compared to what I had to face. "Anna don't cry. I'm sorry." He grabbed my arms tightly. "Please." He begged. He thought I was crying because he'd been angry with me. Little did he know. I shook my head in despair. What was I to say? Could I really keep this from him forever? I didn't think so.

With shaking hands, I slowly unscrewed the dirty bits of paper in my hand. Slowly I moved my hand out and gave them to Sam. He was kneeling on the carpet in front of me now. Jared was still sat with his arm around my shoulder. Sam's face was filled with shock and disgust as he gazed at the photo in front of his eyes. Jared's arm tightened around me. Sam looked up into my eyes. This was it…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - FINALLY my first reviews! Thankyou to those who reviewed Hope you enjoy this chap xoxoxo**

**Sam POV**

I was shaking. "What is this Anna?" I said slowly. She'd handed me a picture, she had NO clothes on and the only thing covering her was a pole. She looked like a _prostitute. _I felt sick. "Anna." I said again loudly.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Anna was shaking in front of me, crying. What was this? She has obviously been hiding a lot from me. Part of me wanted to stare at the photo in disgust, but part of me didn't want to look at that filth. "Sam please listen, I'm not a whore I'm not I promise!" She cried, she was begging me. Jared rubbed his hand up and down her arm and leant his head onto hers, she looked as if she was falling apart. I put my hands on her knees as I was kneeling down in front of her as she sat on the bed.

"Anna I could never think that of you. You're my little sister. Anna what's happened to you?" I was completely stunned, of everything she could have said, I was not expecting this.

"I'm so sorry. It was him Sam. Back in England, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't, I didn't want you to be ashamed of me or to think of me like that. My Mum's fiancé, he took photos and videos of me, loads of them. They're online Sam!" She was bawling into her hands. Anger was boiling up inside me. How could ANYONE do that? And to her? I needed to punch something, I needed to murder _him_.

"You should not have kept this from me honey. I can't even begin to imagine what you must have gone through and I am so so sorry I wasn't there for you." My voice was caught up with emotion. All I could think was - _My poor baby sister…,_"Is there anything else you haven't told me darling?" I knelt, dreading the answer. "You can tell me anything, I promise I will look after you."

Anna glanced up. Her eyes were filled with terror, fear of me knowing?

**Anna POV**

I had to tell him. I suppose it is better to get it all over with right? I was shaking all over, I was so so scared. Jared took his arm back from around me and used both his hands to hold one of mine. I guess he knew now as well, they must both think I'm a whore…

"Anna, we won't judge you. We just want to protect you. Come on." He said gently, he was too nice to me, they both were. I took a deep breath.

"He didn't just do all that to me. He used to… sell me. Only to his friends though, but… sometimes… he would sell me to like three of them at a time." I wasn't crying anymore, I had no tears left, I just felt very… vacant.

Jared was holding my hand so tightly it was starting to hurt. Both guys were staring into my eyes, in horror. I knew I shouldn't have told them, why am I so stupid? Unexpectedly, Sam got up from the floor and came sat on the other side of me, he wrapped me up in his arms his forehead was resting on the side of my head, I could feel him breathing heavily. Jared next to me was a different story, he was now shaking, so much that the entire bed was shaking too. His face was screwed up and turning red, he looked as if he was about to explode.

"Jared." Sam said tightly, "Outside." Jared got up and practically ran outside the house. Soon I heard a loud howling in the distance.

"Sam, are there wolves in the wood too?" I asked quietly. He began to stroke my hair slowly.

"No. Don't be afraid. Anna you should have come to me the second this started. Why didn't you just call?" He asked.

"There were tonnes of reasons." I said solemnly. "I was scared of him, I thought you'd be ashamed of me, I was embarrassed, and I didn't want to bother you." I checked them all off on my fingers. I turned to look at him, he looked heartbroken. "But I'm only telling you now because of the note Sam. Did you even read it? He's coming for me."

"NO!" He shouted suddenly. "I'm sorry babe." He seemed to try and calm himself down. "He won't touch you. I can promise you that. You really think he is going to get through seven guys? He couldn't even get through me alone, I would rather die than let him touch you again." Sam's voice broke.

**Sam POV**

I had it all planned out. I sent Anna to bed early, I didn't want to sound like a bore but I needed to make sure she was safe, I needed to know where she was. In the morning I was going to round up all the guys. We could trace the scent from the envelope, hopefully he was in the area as it had been hand posted. Although it disgusted me to think of that bastard that close to my house, and my family, I needed him to be close to kill him. For tonight I had Jared and Paul patrolling the woods, and keeping an eye on the house in case this asshole tried something in the night.

**Anna POV**

I came downstairs in the morning to the sight of seven huge guys all occupying the living room. I walked in and they all looked at me, some looked concerned and some looked excited. I guessed that Sam had told them, maybe not all the details, but he had to have said something. This morning they were planning to 'deal with him', whatever that involved. I would have liked to know but none of them would tell me, they were all being very secretive about it. Surprisingly, they had decided to let me walk to school alone, well…with Leah. I guessed they would all be 'busy' this morning, but I had been forbidden from asking questions.

Walking to school with Leah was fun, until we found some of our friend's from Becky's party.

"Hey Anna, why don't you come and have a drink? Maybe then we could have some fun?" I didn't miss the dirty wink he gave me afterwards. It was a boy called David, one of Aaron's friends. Leah gave them the finger as we walked by, but then the boy who Leah had danced with at the party came up to us and Aaron's friend left us alone. Leah got chatting with this boy, they were laughing and giggling, I felt so awkward just standing there between the two of them. I stood back for a bit and tried to admire the forest next to us. And that's when I saw him, staring at me from the edge of the tree line, and he was _walking towards me!_

**Sam POV**

Each of us flew through woods, truly working as a team. We had his scent, and we were after it, in for the kill. However, once we found him, he was not getting off that easily…

_I think he's heading East, towards the main road_. That was Embry.

_Yeah I can sense that too. Shall we move in Sam?_ Jake asked.

_Go for it boys, but remember the plan. _I replied. I was going to enjoy this.

**Anna POV**

I had no I idea he was a good snake. He had his hands around my neck, squeezing hard. It hurt _so _much. He had forced me into the woods with him, he was so quick and silent Leah had not even noticed. My back was up against a tree, he was right up against me, holding me there.

"You didn't really think you could just run away from me did you?" He asked venomously, his familiar voice chilling my bones. He started to laugh at me evilly. I thought this was my only chance. I rammed my knee into his private area as hard as I possibly could. He doubled over and shouted out in agony. _Yes! _I thought to myself. I ran as fast as I could away from him, I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter. I just needed to get away.

"Arrg!" I heard him moan from behind me. "Get back here you little bitch." I had no idea where I was. Just desperately running through every gap I could see between the trees, but I was tiring, I couldn't keep this up forever. And I didn't.

A clearing filled my vision in front of me. I tried to run straight across it, but I never made it. He grabbed me from behind, throwing me down to the ground. My leg cut across something sharp. I crawled as far away from him as I could before dragging myself up from the ground. I stared down at the giant gash across my leg, blood was slowly flowing from it. I looked up as I heard a satisfied laugh.

"Not so lucky now are you?"

**Sam POV**

I smelt him. He was close. It felt good. But then something struck me, it wasn't just his scent I could smell. I could smell hers too…Anna's…

I could tell the other wolves were running straight towards me now, I was closest to him. He had her…

Their manic thoughts were filling my mind, what if he's hurt her? I tore at the ground as I bolted after the scent, and that's when I saw them…

**Anna POV**

And that's when I saw them… giant wolves, the size of horses burst into the clearing, surrounding me and him. This was it, if he didn't kill me, they would…

I suppose I'd rather die than have to go back to living with him. It was a foreign feeling though, knowing you are going to die. This was it, the end for me, this wood is the last scene I will ever see…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone run towards me. I turned, it was Embry! What the hell was he doing?

"Anna! Come on we need to get out of here NOW!" He shouted, he had my in his arms within seconds and was running full speed out of the woods. What the HELL was going on around here?

**Sam POV**

_Thanks Embry. _I thought. Although I knew he couldn't hear me, he was in human form. We needed someone to get Anna out of the way, she could not know about us… at least not yet. But now this was our chance, the moment I had been waiting for ever since I got a terrified call from my sister, ever since she told me the horror she'd been through, ever since I saw that photo…

We phased, all of us. It must have terrorised this asshole more to see six naked men standing around him than it did six wolves. We closed in slowly, but I could not contain my anger. I ran up and threw his body against a tree, he crumbled to the ground. I walked over, grabbing his jacket and pulling him up to face me. I held him against the tree with my fist, my face only millimetres from his.

"You thought you could get away with hurting my sister." I punched him in the face. A proper punch, I put all my anger into it. His head banged against the tree and blood was pouring from his dislodged nose. "You're a disgusting filthy bastard. And you WILL die…" I said with menace. "Tonight."

We took turns throwing punches, he wasn't going to get off easy, we were going to make this last. Paul's anger nearly took over him and I had to step in before he killed him, I wanted to do that myself.

Once we were done, the dirty scum of a man was bleeding from everywhere you could see. Bruises were starting to appear and he only had half of his teeth left, but this was just the beginning. I wanted to make him go through as much pain as I could, but it would still only be a fraction of what he put upon her, my Anna.

One by one, we phased in front of his eyes, which grew in terror as the snarling faces of wolves surrounded him. Jared and Seth each grabbed one of his arms in their mouths, I could see their teeth gnawing at his wrists and he was screaming in pain. I stepped forwards slowly and moved my face up to his, I glared into his eyes and used my teeth to force his mouth open. Then I leaned in and ripped off his tongue. He screamed louder than he had yet. Now he was getting the message, no one messed with my sister. Jake and Quil came up on either side of Seth or Jared and one by one did the same to his fingers.

After some more tormenting him, I decided it was time. He was slumped on the ground at my feet, he couldn't talk but his eyes were begging me to kill him, and it was time for me to do so. I walked up to him slowly, never forgetting everything he did to deserve this, and bit his head off in one bite. The rest of the pack then went on the rip up the rest of his body, not to kill him, he was already dead. But I think they needed to let out their anger too. Once we had finally finished, the asshole was just a pile of flesh and bone on the floor. You could not even make it out as a person. Carefully, we disposed of the body.

**Anna POV**

I was sitting in the Cullen house. Embry had reluctantly taken me there after seeing my leg wound. I got the feeling he didn't really like the Cullen's. After asking question after question about the wolves, he would answer none. The Cullen's had all been so nice to me from the moment I walked in. Carlisle stepped into the clean room I was sat in.

"It really is good to see you again Anna, just a shame about the reason you have come." He smiled at me. Gently he cleaned up my wound and stuck some strange tape and bandages on it. He said I was lucky not to get stitches. Carlisle worked so quickly and gently that I barely felt a thing.

"Thank you so much." I said as he kindly helped me off the table.

Embry had taken me back home after going to the Cullen's. Emily freaked when she saw my leg but surprisingly didn't freak when I told her about the massive wolves, there must be something wrong with her! Sam and the others had been gone for hours, and all I had to do was worry. I literally paced around in my room and the rest of the house, waiting for them to come home. What if the wolves had hurt them?

Eventually Sam returned, with all the rest of the guys trailing behind him in one piece. Emily had prepared a huge lunch for all of us. Even Leah had joined and come back with the guys. As soon as Sam saw me he walked over and wrapped his muscly arms around me.

"It's over." He whispered to me. I felt relief. Sam said it was over, and I believed him. "But Anna, there's something we need to tell you."


End file.
